1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers, and particularly to a cover for inflatable tube that provides a protective cover for a floatation tube used for recreation, e.g. whitewater rafting, or for sliding in the snow, or for other recreational use where a tough, durable cover may be required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable float tubes for use on water and snow are known. However, such inflatable float tubes are thin-skinned and easily punctured. They also have a hole in the middle that makes them hard to use in the snow. In addition, the hole in the middle of the tube has the potential to permit people floating in a river or the like to slip though and sometimes totally lose their grip on the tube. The hole further creates an increased risk of foot entrapment while floating in a river with the user's torso disposed through the opening.
Thus, a cover for an inflatable tube solving the aforementioned problems is desired.